


Развод по-французски

by Klea_Strix



Series: Methos: Библейский змей [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Memories of past, POV: Duncan MacLeod, Post-Canon, Some Humor, Trolling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Баржа Дункана МакЛауда видела многое, но порой даже старые знакомые могут преподнести настоящий сюрприз и в ход пойдут не только мечи, но и ритуалы Вуду и некромантия…





	

Митос любит повторять, что на моей барже побывали все дожившие до сего дня бессмертные женщины. Аманда в таких случаях добавляет, что и мужчин тут побывало немало. Однажды они полвечера обсуждали, что же я тут с ними со всеми делаю. При этом если с женщинами все было понятно изначально, то версии насчет мужчин были разные и часть из них весьма фривольного характера. Эта парочка припомнила и Нерона, и Ричарда Львиное Сердце, и Генриха III Французского, с коим они обнаружили мое внешнее сходство и «разумно» предположили, что в пристрастиях мы тоже должны совпадать. Я уже и не знал, как избавиться от них и от их пустых и сильно смущающих меня разговоров. Но стоило им  разъехаться, на меня накатила скука.

Аманда укатила в Штаты и нашла там себе приятеля-полицейского. Воровка с тысячелетним стажем и честный коп — это нонсенс, но они неплохо сработались. Кажется, Аманда увлечена, о чем она не раз ставила меня в известность, когда находила время позвонить. К тому же Ник — потенциальный бессмертный, а при его профессии это означает, что они с Амандой могут остаться вместе надолго.

Митос уехал по своим, никому неведомым, делам. Он частенько так поступал. Доусон, который одно время пытался приставить к нему Наблюдателя, оставил это бесполезное занятие, потому что наш древнейший уходил от слежки с опытностью сотрудника секретных служб. Так что его отлучки оставались для нас загадкой.

Одному же мне стало тоскливо и захотелось хорошей компании. Посему получив сообщение от старой приятельницы с просьбой погостить у меня несколько дней, я с радостью согласился.

***

Прежде надо сказать пару слов о Мелузине Леруа, чтобы понять, как действовало на меня ее появление. Надо сказать, что она привносила в мою жизнь долю здорового авантюризма, в отличие от Аманды, чье появление у меня ассоциировалось с полицией, висящей у нее на хвосте.

Впервые мы повстречались здесь же в Париже, но эта встреча была очень скоротечна. Я зашел в банк, чтобы сделать вклад, —ненадолго, лет так на сто, — и с порога почувствовал присутствие Бессмертного. Нетрудно было догадаться, кто из немногочисленных посетителей был тем самым, чей Зов я ощутил. Женщина торопливо оглянулась, подхватила саквояж, переданный ей клерком, и направилась ко мне.

— Я Мелузина Леруа, — сказала она просто. — И мне нужна ваша помощь.

Каким бы я был мужчиной, если бы не помог женщине? Она объяснила, что за ней гонится смертный. Она, мол, подозревает, что он может ее выследить и здесь, а посему мне предлагалось задержать преследователя, чтобы дать ей время сбежать. На мой вопрос, а как же я его узнаю, женщина указала мне на вошедшего вслед за мной человека в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. И он направлялся прямиком к нам.

— Мелузина, я не отпущу тебя. Ты будешь моя и только моя.

— Кажется, он говорит вполне серьезно, — отметил я вслух.

— Он безумен, разве вы не видите? — Взмолилась женщина и спряталась за мою спину.

— Месье, не оставить ли вам женщину в покое? — предложил я, движимый благородным порывом защитить молящую о помощи красавицу.

— А ты кто еще такой?! Я не отдам ее!

По этим выкрикам я понял, что безумие и вправду затопило его разум. Ничего не оставалось делать, как удержать его руки, тянущиеся к сведшей его с ума женщине, давая ей возможность выскочить за дверь и раствориться в суете парижских улиц. Сумасшедший пришел в ярость и, назвавшись бароном Жан-Полем Флери, вызвал меня на дуэль. Надо сказать, что драться на дуэли со смертными никогда не входило в список мох любимых занятий, ибо я считал, что шансы у нас неравны. Для порядка мне пришлось прострелить ему плечо, что надолго уложило барона в постель.

И я вспоминал бы этот случай как ординарный, если бы через одиннадцать лет я снова не встретил Мелузину Леруа при сходных обстоятельствах. Тогда я как раз покинул табор, с которым путешествовал по Европе вот уже год. Прекраснейшая Кармен предсказала мне, что ни одна женщина не станет моей женой. Чувствуя себя преданной, она вынудила меня покинуть друзей и пуститься в дальнейший путь одному. И тут снова на моем пути встретилась эта рыжая бестия по имени Мелузина. На этот раз она бежала от отпрыска королевской семьи Михая Корвина. Не имея никаких определенных целей, я стал ее спутником. Во время нашего совместного путешествия мне и удалось узнать, с кем меня столкнула судьба.

Мелузина погибла еще в 1356 году, когда Эдуард «Черный Принц» устроил французам кровопускание в битве при Пуатье. Изнасилованная и убитая англичанами крестьянка очнулась под виноградной лозой и начала свое путешествие по эпохам и столетиям. Однако везде ей приходилось спасаться от покушающихся на ее честь и свободу мужчин. Ярко-рыжая красавица, белую кожу которой лишь освежали солнечные веснушки на чуть вздернутом носике, привлекала внимание всех без исключения мужчин. Стоило кому-то попасть в притяжение больших зеленых глаз, как он в буквальном смысле сходил с ума. Оказавшись во власти ее чар, мужчины сдавались практически без боя. Со своей стороны им требовалось только одно — уверенность, что она не исчезнет так же внезапно, как и появилась. Но не тут то было! Мелузина не желала выходить замуж и расставаться с приобретенными дорогой ценой свободой и независимостью.

— Я была замужем и знаю, какими мужчины становятся в браке, — категорично заявляла она. — Кроме того, по церковным законам я все еще замужняя женщина. И хоть святой меня не назовешь, но в этом грехе повинна не буду.

— Но твой муж скончался, а вдова вполне может выйти замуж вторично, — протестовал я. — Это сняло бы многие проблемы, и тебе не пришлось бы бегать. В конце концов, из крестьянки превратиться в королеву Румынии, что в этом плохого?

— Ничего плохого. К тому же Михай — чудный и очень пылкий малыш. Но мой второй муж — Бессмертный. Так что предполагать, что он скоропостижно скончался, было бы огромным преувеличением.

— И как же тебя угораздило?

— Сей благородный господин «спас» меня от костра и смылся после первой же брачной ночи, не оставив даже обручального кольца.

— А имя? — снова пытался я влезть с поучениями.

— А что имя, — отмахнулась она и стала втолковывать мне, как неразумному ребенку: — Думаешь, многие из нас используют свои родовые имена? Знаешь, сколько я их поменяла? Сколько жизней прожила? Так что бессмысленно все это.

— Почему же? — возразил я. — Я лично был и остаюсь Дунканом МакЛаудом, что бы ни случилось.

— Ну, не все же такие упертые, как ты, Горец.

На этом разговор был закончен, тем более что вдалеке показалась погоня. Поздно ночью, когда мы получили в свое распоряжение сеновал в крестьянском хозяйстве, где остановились на ночлег, я стал счастливым обладателем еще одного доказательства того, как эта женщина может свести с ума. Пылкая, гибкая, неутомимая, она напоминала не то большую кошку, не то демоницу. Страсть, которую Мелузина вкладывала в эти древние игры, поражала воображение. На утро я был похож на одного из когорты многочисленных поклонников этой ведьмы, что ужасно ее огорчило.

— Пожалуйста, Дункан, не нужно в меня влюбляться. Я не люблю терять хороших друзей, но если придется…

— …ты опять сбежишь? — продолжил я за нее.

— Нет, мой хороший, я тебя просто убью. От остальных я еще могу бегать, но ввязываться в гонку с Бессмертным — себе дороже.

На этом собственно все и остановилось. Достигнув границ Италии, мы расстались: мой путь лежал дальше, в Испанию, ее же привлекала Венеция.

Мы не виделись почти столетие, когда уже после окончания первой войны с Германией судьба снова нас свела. На этот раз она носила имя Жосслин Клебер, а в ее личных «безумцах» ходил марсельский предприниматель Жан Посьет, мужчина необъятных размеров и тонкой нервной организации. Он ползал за рыжеволосой красоткой на коленях и рыдал крокодиловыми слезами. Это определенно действовало на нервы, и Мелузина была рада поддержать мое мероприятие по оказанию помощи политическим беженцам из советской России. Она свела меня с нужными людьми, которые помогли пробраться в Россию, снабдив необходимыми документами. Сама же «Жосслин» исчезла где-то в глубинах ирландских лесов. Затем пришел черед второй мировой войны и Французского Сопротивления. И снова Мелузина, точнее Одетта Гобен, помогла мне — теперь уже проникнуть в Восточную Пруссию. Особая благодарность ее «штандартенфюреру Альфреду», сделавшего все возможное для этого. Правда, последняя благодарность которую он получил от своей «королевы» — прощальный поцелуй и пуля в сердце.

***

Вот так, помогая друг другу, мы дожили до сего дня. И именно это вполне себе сумасшедшее создание находилось сейчас передо мной.

— Черт, Дункан, сколько же мы не виделись? — с чувством произнесла она, выбираясь из моих объятий.

Я напряг память и выдал:

— С семьдесят девятого года. Кто у тебя тогда был?

— Уолден Ребитен, гангстер. Он до сих пор смотрит на мир через тюремную решетку благодаря тебе.

— Да, его внимание было не только навязчивым, но и опасным, — подтвердил я, вспоминая пулю в спину, которую схлопотал от ревнивого бандита. За это он собственно и поплатился.

— Это ничего. Нынешний еще хуже. Так что я пересижу у тебя недолго? — спросила она, начиная распаковывать дорожную сумку.

Что я мог сказать ей на это? Правильно, только то, что очень рад ее обществу.

Уже вечером, после романтического ужина при свечах, сопровождаемого воспоминаниями и забавными случаями из нашей бурной жизни, мы, наконец, перешли к более занимательной теме.

— Ну, так расскажи, от кого ты опять в бегах? И чем этот претендент хуже предыдущих?

— А тем, что он видел, как я ожила, — получил я шокирующий ответ от женщины, которая лично рассылала своим надоевшим кавалерам свои некрологи.

— Да. Это неудобно. Ты рассказала ему о Бессмертных?

— Нет. Он считает меня зомби. Зомби, которого он сотворил и который должен быть ему послушен.

Это ввергло меня в шок, такого поворота событий я никак не ожидал. Естественно, что я попросил рассказать все подробно. Услышанное, поразило меня дикостью и нелепостью. Такие вещи просто не могут, не должны происходить в конце XX века.

Итан Хедли попался на крючок зеленых глаз, когда приехал в Бостонский университет с циклом лекций по культуре стран Вест-Индии. Вот тогда то он и столкнулся с Моник Жюстен, которая преподавала там же историю Европы средних веков. Надо отдать ему должное, он предпринял все приличествующие мужчине попытки завоевать понравившуюся ему женщину. Были и комплименты, и цветы, и приглашения на ужин, а так же ухаживания и признания в любви. Моник принимала их благосклонно, но отвечать взаимностью не спешила. Что-то смущало ее в поведении нового поклонника. И женская интуиция не обманула. В один из вечеров, когда Хедли получил очередной отказ от дамы сердца, он решил прибегнуть к радикальному способу. Человек, увлеченно рассказывающий о культуре и религиозных верованиях гаитян, решил на деле применить то, чему его учили колдуны-бокоры. Он посчитал, что магия Вуду поможет получить желаемое, но неопытный в этом деле, попросту отравил кандидатку в зомби. Мелузина пришла в себя на следующий день, вдарила незадачливому ухажеру по «тому месту, которым он думал», собрала вещи, из аэропорта сделала два звонка, — своему начальнику и мне, — и улетела подальше.

— Да, вечно с тобой что-то происходит, — подвел я итог ее рассказу.

— Да уж, — подтвердила она. — Иногда мне кажется, что меня точно в детстве прокляли: мужчины все время попадаются с великой придурью. Вот ты, как представитель этого же пола, так скажи мне, что с ними? — задала она волнующий вопрос.

— Как мужчина могу сказать лишь одно. Ты красива и независима, таких хочется завоевывать и такими хочется обладать.

— Ха, таких как я независимых, половина Европы и большая часть Штатов! — экспрессивно выдала она свой довод. — Но их-то гадостью не травят и в зомби не превращают!

Что я мог сказать? Что иногда тоже вспоминаю ее не только как друга и что в иные моменты мне было сложно подавить чувство ревности? Вот это ей слышать, особенно сейчас, совсем не обязательно.

— Ты говоришь, что он пользовался Вуду? — решил поговорить я о другом. — Но насколько я помню, там был гораздо более простой способ приворота: восковые фигурки, иголки, что-то еще.

— Этот способ он тоже попробовал. Но у меня оказалась «очень сильная аура и покровительство духов», — спародировала она чужой голос.

— Думаешь, он отступится?

— А что ему еще остается делать? Он же видел, что покорности от этого «зомби» не добиться. А связываться с обвинением в покушении на убийство ему вряд ли захочется.

— Разумно, но когда твоих мужчин отличало это качество? — засомневался я, на что Мелузина привычно отмахнулась.

— Рассосется как-нибудь. Я пока отдохну здесь, пройдусь по магазинам, театрам, музеям, а то как-то погрязла в повседневности.

На этом мы и договорились. Ходить по магазинам я, конечно, отказался, а вот музеи и театры были неплохим времяпрепровождением на протяжении последующих пары недель.

Но если я думал, что уже все знаю о своей подруге, то глубоко ошибался, впереди меня поджидал еще один сюрприз.

***

Началось все довольно обыденно, если таковым считать очередное появление Митоса. Он как обычно появился на пороге баржи и тут же принялся опустошать запасы моего пива. Иногда мне начинало казаться, что ко мне и Джо он ходит исключительно по причине дармовой выпивки. Глядя, как из холодильника появляется и кое-какая закуска, я сделал заключение, что еда — тоже немаловажный довод в нашу пользу. Но в целом, я был рад возвращению, во всех смыслах, старого друга. Мелузина с утра отправилась в очередной вояж по бутикам, так что у нас было время спокойно поговорить.

Тайны своих исчезновений он, конечно, мне не раскрыл, но разве мало было тем для беседы? За разговорами прошел день, и я предвкушал прекрасный вечер в окружении друзей, каждый из которых был очень легок в общении. Зов возвестил о приходе нагруженной покупками гостьи. Как радушный хозяин я поднялся навстречу, но тут же запнулся, увидев ее дикий взгляд, обращенный мне за спину. Многочисленные коробки и пакеты полетели на пол, в то время как Мелузина рванулась к своему эспадрону, остававшемуся на барже, пока его хозяйка наслаждалась городской суетой. Я же в замешательстве остановился и развернулся к Митосу, чтобы увидеть его изумленным и испуганным, притом гораздо больше, чем при встрече с Кассандрой. Понимая, что он не успеет ничего предпринять, мне пришлось преградить путь разгневанной рыжей фурии. Получалось это нелегко, та извивалась ужом, временами вырываясь в пытках добраться до удирающего от нее Древнейшего. С большим трудом ураган по имени Мелузина был остановлен и обезврежен, и только тогда можно было оглядеться и посмотреть на причиненные им разрушения. Слава богу, жертв среди живого населения не было, но все остальное было сломано или разбито. Уставший и порядком обескураженный, глядя на последствия разгула своих гостей, я потребовал объяснений.

— И что это значит? — озвучил я не очень умный, но вполне закономерный вопрос.

Эти двое сумасшедших обменялись вопросительными взглядами, словно договариваясь, чья точка зрения прозвучит первой. На мое удивление Митос на этот раз уступил даме.

— Я говорила тебе о втором муже? — задала Мелузина, казалось, не относящийся к делу вопрос.

— Да, — подтвердил я, и тут до меня дошло. — Ты?!

Митосу ничего не оставалось, как подтвердить мою догадку.

— Но ты же говорил, что у тебя было шестьдесят семь жен и ни одной Бессмертной, — попытался я уличить его во лжи.

— Я говорил, что их было шестьдесят восемь, — поправил меня Митос.

— Да, но она не смертная!

— Одно исключение лишь подтверждает правило, — парировал этот почти библейский Змей, пожимая плечами, за что чуть не поплатился головой, а я остатками мебели. Вся катавасия началась снова. На этот раз гонки продлились значительно меньше. Утомленная Мелузина фыркнула и удалилась в ванную комнату, оставив нас приводить поле битвы в божеский вид. Стены и пол, слава богам, были целы, камин тоже не разрушен и даже повезло барной стойке. Наверное, потому, что Митос помнил: там располагается самая ценная в доме вещь — холодильник с едой и выпивкой, — а посему туда он не забегал, предпочитая наматывать круги по барже.

— Теперь, может, объяснишь, как ты умудрился в это вляпаться? — воспользовался я моментом, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Ломать и бить уже практически было нечего, поэтому я опасался очередной демонстрации бешеного темперамента Мелузины: камин и стены восстанавливать было бы сложнее.

— А как я могу вляпаться? Часто случайно, как и всегда.

***

Так между делом я узнал следующее:

Свое сорок седьмое столетие Митос решил провести в путешествии по Европе, прежде чем покинуть ее ради Нового Света. Взяв себе имя Гийома Кадмона, он начал свой путь в Праге и через десятка полтора лет достиг Франции. Спешить ему было некуда, и путешественник делал длительные остановки в понравившихся местах, зарабатывая деньги оказанием медицинских услуг. К тому же на пути всегда попадались красивые и сердобольные вдовы, которые с радостью принимали на постой обаятельного лекаря. Так судьба вела его к маленькой деревушке, что расположилась в трех днях пути от Шатобриана,  под странным названием Ги, а чтобы он случаем не проехал мимо, выскочила ему навстречу в облике пацаненка лет десяти.

— Месье, — завопило создание. — Месье, пожалуйста, помогите нам.

Митос вздохнул, но понял, что отвязаться на этот раз не получится, как и добиться чего-то более внятного от этого горемычного вестника. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, как свернуть к поселению.

Деревушка встретила его странным молчанием. Грешным делом, но не без доли радости, Митос подумал, что все умерли, не дожидаясь его помощи. Но, к сожалению, ошибся. Он был доставлен в один из домов и представлен собранию из четырех мужчин, разглядывающих его с радостью энтомологов, обнаруживших редкий вид насекомого. Не успел он и слова вымолвить, как его огорошили вопросом на тему, а собственно, женат ли месье. На его решительное «нет» их улыбки стали еще шире, хотя казалось шире уже некуда. Вот тут-то судьба, на этот раз устами этих бирюков, и выложила весь расклад.

Жила в местных лесах ведьма по имени Мелузина. Хорошая ведьма. Роды принимала, травами лечила и скот и людей. И не было от нее ничего худого, окромя одного — мужики, как только ее видели, с ума сходили. Ну, да с местными она обходилась сурово, лишнего ничего не позволяла, да еще баб учила, как мужика приворожить, чтобы налево бегать было некогда. В общем, хорошо жили. Пока не заехал в эти места какой-то баронет, да не увидел красотку на свою беду. Ну и пошло-поехало. «Люблю, — кричит. — Женюсь». Свадьба там какая-то, церковью устроенная, расстроилась. Осерчали церковники. Инквизицию прислали, хотят ведьму сжечь. Да только за что ее беднягу жечь, коли она сама ни в чем не виновата? Вот и подумали местные жители и вспомнили старый, давно уже не пользуемый закон: любую женщину, обвиненную либо в колдовстве, либо в нарушении моральных и церковных догм можно помиловать, если согласится взять ее в жены первый встречный. Божий союз очистит грешницу от скверны, и никто не сможет препятствовать ей уйти за супругом. На том и порешили, святого отца уломали, горе-жениха приструнили и стали ждать первого встречного. А тут как назло ни одного путника. И раньше то их не много было, а сейчас и вовсе никого. Мальчишек разослали, чтобы они хоть кого привели. Время-то поджимает: если до сумерек свадьбу не сыграют, так и спалить красотку могут. Как Митос ни отказывался от такой «чести», но мужики смогли привести убедительные доводы в пользу положительного ответа: либо свадьба в церкви, либо на костре. Гореть как-то не хотелось, посему пришлось согласиться. Народ обрадовался и быстро свадебку соорудил. В полчаса управились. Только тогда нареченный жених под проклятия баронета свою суженую почувствовал и увидел. Не зря ее колдуньей кликали — рыжая красотка оказалась Бессмертной. Ну да, отступать было некуда и поклялся Гийом Кадмон быть с Мелузиной Велье «в горести и радости, в болезни и здравии», короче жить долго и счастливо и умереть в один день, который, судя по глазам «счастливой» невесты, мог наступить уже за порогом церкви. Новобрачных тепло поздравили, выпили за их долгую жизнь и запихнули в комнату в таверне, чтобы те предались радостям медового месяца. Митос ничего плохого сказать о той ночи не мог, женщина отплатила ему за спасение своей жизни сполна, но наутро он решил, что хорошего понемножку и втихаря смотался. В конце концов, его ждал Новый свет, куда он и отправился, как только смог достигнуть ближайшего портового города. На этом его семейная жизнь была закончена.

***

— Интересная версия, — констатировала Мелузина, которая уже несколько минут слушала рассказ о делах минувших дней. — А обо мне, «спасатель», ты подумал?

— Так о тебе и думал. Не хотела ты замуж, это же слепому было видно, — начал оправдываться горе-супруг.

— Ты бы подумал об этом перед свадьбой, а не после нее!

— Ну, знаешь. Если для тебя костер входил в жизненную программу, то я как-то старался его избежать.

— Трус!

— Ведьма!

— Прекратите! — взорвался я, предвосхищая тот момент, когда они снова примутся крошить остатки моего жилища. На удивление они меня послушались. — Теперь ты, — обратился я к Мелузине. — Тебе есть, что добавить?

— Конечно!

Какого еще ответа я ожидал от женщины?

В целом истории совпали, кроме отношения к ней. Мелузина в своем нежелании выходить замуж была готова даже на костер взойти, но не тащить же за собой мужчину, проявившего благородство, пусть даже он Бессмертный. Посему она постаралась как-то компенсировать ему возникшие по ее вине неудобства, а на утро собиралась покинуть с ним этот гостеприимный край и расстаться на долгие века. А там, может, карма будет более легкой и кто-нибудь сделает ее вдовой. Но проснувшись и увидев, что супруг все решил за нее, она сначала обрадовалась, затем обиделась, а под конец и просто разозлилась. Из-за его бегства ей пришлось тайком выбираться из города, бросив все свое имущество, так как служивший ей защитой брак не был теперь подтвержден даже обручальным кольцом, которое супруг не преминул прихватить с собой.

— Ты обокрал ее?! — Моему изумлению не было предела.

— Ну, мне же нужны были деньги на дорогу, — невозмутимо ответил Древнейший.

Я мог бы сказать, что история на этом и закончилась. В конце концов, каждая из сторон, если не считать мелких неудобств, выиграла: Митос нашел причины не задерживаться в Европе и деньги на дорогу, а у Мелузины появилась возможность на какое-то время отбиваться от своих кавалеров с помощью имени своего мужа, которого, если честно, она давно уже считала мертвым. Именно реакция на его вполне цветущий вид и сыграла с моей баржей столь плохую шутку. Я не мог их винить, а только порадовался, что последнее время придерживался минималистского стиля в интерьере. Последующие несколько дней, эти двое вполне подружившихся супругов пропадали где-то в городе, оставив меня ликвидировать последствия их воссоединения. Но как я сказал, на этом история могла бы закончиться, но не закончилась.

***

В один из дней раздался настойчивый стук в дверь, который я не мог проигнорировать. Открыв дверь, я увидел перед собой невысокого полноватого мужчину лет сорока. Я не успел спросить, что ему угодно, как он тут же ворвался внутрь и попытался пробежаться по свежеотлакированному полу. Получалось у него так себе, потому что с каждым последующим шагом он прилипал все больше, но это не остановило его от гневного вопроса в мой адрес:

— Где она?!

Я мог не притворяться, что не знаю о ком речь: только одна из моих знакомых могла довести мужчину до такого состояния. Поэтому я просто ответил, что ее тут нет, а затем поинтересовался, кому это она понадобилась. Его ответ разбудил во мне интерес ученого, так как передо мной, накрепко прилипший к моему полу, стоял Итон Хедли, неудачливый бокор и отравитель. Меня, конечно, интересовал вопрос, как современный человек мог докатиться до такой дикости в виде сотворения зомби, но с минуты на минуту мог появиться источник этих бедствий. Посему выкрикивающий угрозы мужчина был оставлен на своем месте, а я вышел навстречу вернувшимся с прогулки друзьям.

— Мак, кто там у тебя орет? Неужели ты разрешил кому-то тебе помочь и теперь измываешься над бедолагой? — Митос как всегда был полон оптимизма.

— Нет, сейчас на барже находится некий Итон Хедли, еще одна жертва твоей супруги.

Митос уже успел выслушать краткую историю той, в брак с которой ему повезло влипнуть, и теперь с интересом посмотрел на спутницу. Тут нам пришлось признать: все, что она рассказывала о себе, только казалось таким смешным, а на самом деле все гораздо неприятнее. Мелузина, и без того отличавшаяся белизной кожи, побледнела еще больше, а в глазах заметались огоньки страха. В таком состоянии она могла быть опасна как для себя, так и для окружающих. Нам ничего не оставалось, как подхватить ее под руки и увести отсюда подальше.

Уже дома у Митоса она устроила истерику, а потом заперлась в ванной комнате, чтобы вдоволь поплакать.

— Шок, — поставил диагноз наш внештатный медик и потребовал подробностей. История с вудуистикой его не шокировала, а наоборот позабавила.

— Надо было бы притвориться зомби и залюбить его до смерти, — подсказал он выход из положения.

— Прекрати, — оборвал я его фантазии. Я был обеспокоен и состоянием Мелузины и тем, что моя многострадальная баржа в скором времени могла быть украшена еще трупом малознакомого мужчины. — Придумай что-нибудь!

— Можем сказать, что она замужем, — предложил он самый простой выход.

— Думаешь, это остановит сего бесноватого? Кроме того, он видел, как она умерла и воскресла, он искренне считает ее своей собственностью. Так просто мы от него не отвяжемся, — с огорчением констатировал я.

Митос задумался. Через какое-то время к нам присоединилась Мелузина, и мы стали думать уже в три головы. Честно говоря, никаких умных мыслей, кроме как настучать ухажеру по лбу, а еще лучше сдать его в психушку, мне не приходило. Но опыт и фантазия Митоса с лихвой восполняли этот пробел. Его прожекты были один интереснее другого. В конце концов, нашелся тот, что устроил все заинтересованные стороны.

***

Вечером следующего дня я появился на барже, чтобы убедиться, что Хедли покинул ее, оставив мне на память подошвы своих ботинок. Увидев на это безобразие, из моей груди вырвался горестный вздох: ремонт грозил затянуться. Решив, что осмотр все равно ничего не даст, я прихватил кое-что из вещей и покинул плавучий дом.

Не торопясь, я шел по вечернему городу в направлении ближайшего кладбища. Это заняло приличное время и к месту мы, со следующим за моей спиной преследователем, добрались лишь к полуночи. Я то был привычен к таким длительным прогулкам, чего не скажешь о нашем шпике: он тяжело дышал, его мучила отдышка, и только слепой и глухой смог бы игнорировать его потуги казаться незаметным.

Вступив на кладбищенскую землю, я направился к рядам склепов, которые непривычно для этого времени и места были окутаны неярким светом от факелов и свечей. Там меня поджидал закутанный в черную мантию и спрятавший свое лицо под капюшоном Митос.

— Хозяин, — начал я свою речь, — все выполнено, как ты и приказал.

— Так ли это? — сурово спросил с меня «хозяин».

— Я пришел, и я один, — прозвучало заведомо ложное утверждение.

— Он лжет, — вмешалась Мелузина, которая появилась из дверей стоящего рядом склепа. Она была одета в такой же балахон, из-под капюшона которого были видны ее рыжие волосы. Митос положил свою руку ей на плечо и ласково спросил:

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Я чувствую присутствие того, кто пытался нас разлучить, мой господин, — пожаловалась женщина, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

— Наши узы нерасторжимы, — «успокоил» он, — это должно быть известно миру.

— Он пытался смертью разорвать их, — донесла она на своего преследователя.

— И в жизни и смерти мы единое целое, — продолжал Митос гнуть свое.

— Ты отдашь мне жизнь нечестивца, мой господин? — с восторженной радостью обратила Мелузина лицо к своему супругу, ткань капюшона соскользнула с ее головы, открывая мраморно-белое лицо с густо подведенными черной краской глазами.

— Она твоя, — милостиво согласился тот, и снова посмотрел на меня. — Но для начала мы должны наказать нерадивого слугу, забывшего о своем долге.

Из-под мантии был вынут здоровый меч, который с размаху вонзился мне в бок. Я упал на землю и дальнейшее смог наблюдать только в тумане боли. Краем глаза я видел, как Мелузина ползла ко мне на коленях и жалобно умоляла Митоса дать ей «впитать живую сущность этого тела». И тот, не в силах отказать своей красавице, разрешил ей, дальнейшее я не помню, так как умер.

С моим возвращением в мир живых на сцене практически ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что Мелузина с открытым лицом, испачканным моею кровью, крепко держала перепуганного Итона. Видя, что я пришел в себя, Митос замогильным голосом начал читать какую-то ахинею на непонятном мне языке, а потом жестом показал мне встать. Мое воскрешение подействовало на единственного зрителя нашего спектакля как явление черта в женском монастыре: он заорал и замотал головой. Вид счастливо улыбающегося окровавленными губами личика его красотки не больше вдохновлял его. Митос тем временем продолжал свою интермедию.

— Мой слуга, раб мой, выучил ли ты урок? — спросил он, обращаясь ко мне.

— Да, хозяин, — подтвердил я, стараясь выдерживать опустошенное выражение лица.

— Тогда займемся тобой, — повернулся он к нашему гостю. — Ты хотел украсть у меня женщину, ты покусился на чужое.

— Я не знал, — залепетал тот. — Я отказываюсь от нее.

Все происходящие сделало его слова предельно искренними.

— Этого недостаточно. Ты покусился на древнее искусство некромантии, ты воспользовался магией смерти. Какое наказание ты должен понести за это?

— Я не знал… я не хотел… я не думал… — Мистер Хедли забился в истерике.

— Незнание законов не освобождает от ответственности, — сыронизировала Мелузина.

— Ты будешь наказан. Сейчас ты умрешь и собственными глазами увидишь то, к чему так стремился, — приговорил его «некромант», беря в руки свой меч.

— Хозяин, — вмешался я, — если люди найдут его труп со следами от лезвия, они будут задавать много вопросов. — Лицо Итона слегка разгладилось, но рано. — Воспользуйся лучше пистолетом, современные люди привыкли к стреляным ранам.

— Наверное, ты прав, — соизволил согласиться Древний. — Я все время забываю, что сейчас совсем другое время.

Меч неуловимо исчез в складках мантии и на свет появился пистолет. Это было слишком для нервов Хедли: он вырвался из рук Мелузины и побежал к выходу. Митос же, взяв из моих рук другое оружие, выстрелил ему в спину. Несчастная жертва сделала несколько шагов и упала навзничь. Мы подбежали к телу.

— Сколько он будет спать? — спросил я Митоса, в то время как Мелузина проверяла пульс.

— По нашим расчетам в течение трех-четырех часов. А хороший спектакль вышел, — самодовольно сказал тот.

— С ним все в порядке, — сказала женщина, поднимаясь на ноги. Достав откуда-то из-под балахона влажные салфетки, она начала оттирать уже засохшую кровь.

— Что с ним будем делать?

— Отнесем в склеп и пусть спит до утра, это будет хорошим финалом. Не думаю, что у него еще возникнет желание искать меня.

— Ты счастлива? — спросил я подругу.

— Вполне,— категорично ответила та.

В общем, мы так и сделали. Не знаю, каково было состояние горе-любовника, когда он очнулся в гробу, но больше мы его не слышали и не видели. Мелузина позвонила по старому месту работы и попросила расчет, а заодно потребовала выслать документы в один из германских университетов.

— Старушка Европа для меня роднее, с ведьмовством и приворотным зельем я уж как-нибудь справлюсь, — прокомментировала она свое решение. Уже через несколько дней она улетала в Берлин. Мы с Митосом отправились провожать ее. Долгие прощания никто из нас не любил, а посему выпив по рюмочке коньяка в баре мы разошлись в разные стороны.

— А как насчет замужества? — решился спросить я, намекая на ее брак с Митосом. Она посмотрела на стоящего поодаль друга и ответила:

— Решили оставить, все как есть. В конце концов, в нем есть и свои положительные стороны.

На этом она поцеловала нас на прощание и ушла на регистрацию. Дожидаться ее отправления мы не стали.

— Ну, что? Поедем ко мне? — предложил я.

— Неее. У тебя там недушевная обстановка. Вот доделаешь ремонт…

— Ты хочешь сказать, мы доделаем ремонт, — я пытался усовестить его.

— Мак, не будь скрягой, найди рабочих, — получил я достойный отпор своим попыткам.

— Ты не понимаешь, все, что сделано своими руками… — трудно было говорить с его удаляющейся спиной.

— Не будь занудой, — донеслось до меня. — Ты идешь?

— Куда?

— Туда, где наливают, — коротко и ясно прозвучала его программа-минимум.

— Значит, к Джо, — догадался я.

— Значит, к Джо, — подтвердил он, удаляясь еще дальше.

Мне не оставалось ничего, как броситься вдогонку.


End file.
